Dangerous!
by Neverland45
Summary: Ender has had a secret. It's dangerous, and can be used for the greater good or just plain evil. It would only be easier to control this secret if Ender knew what it was... (More summary inside! Please review! If you dont like, don't flame!) K for violence. Rating may change. Set before the Bonzo Madrid incident! CH5 is up!
1. Part 1: The Newbie!

**Soul Eater/Ender's game**

**Summary: **Ender's grandfather was once a weapon, but the trait skipped numerous generation's and Ender was the only one to receive it. When he takes a vacation from battle school, he get's sent to the DWMA, where his father's brother work's. With the help of the meister's and weapon's, Ender learns how to control this new ability, but it all seem's too fast when Ender is assigned a mission in Battle School.

**I just hit the seventh grade this year and im only twelve, so if I didn't use the right tense or spell a word right, just… cut me some slack, okay? I don't feel like being argued with today… or any day at that. But thanx for reading and I hope you enjoy it! If the beginning seem's kind of rough, just ignore it and keep reading, okay? I'll fix it later if it needs to be fixed. Also, this is mostly from Ender's point of view.**

**_WEAPON"S AND MEISTERS! ATTENTION_!**

**Okay. I know, capitol letter's and all. But I wanted ur attention. If Ender was a weapon, which weapon should he be? A scythe, (I like this one the best) A gun, or a sword? Also! Ender will also be a meister at the same time! So what should his weapon be? (I like a gun…) Either PM me or send it in ur review.**

**I do not own anything at all! Except my OC that I plan to use as Ender's weapon partner but he's later in the story…**

* * *

Part one: The newbie

Ender sat at his desk and tapped his pencil lightly against the sheet of paper that was sprawled out before him. A list of names ran down the left-hand side while characteristic's and trait's ran down the right side. He wrote a few word's like _'fast and social-able _ beside a younger boy's name and he leaned back to relax. He knew he should have been in bed a few minutes ago, but what would a few minutes do? It wouldn't hurt much, would it?

Of course, nowadays it didn't really matter anymore. They tried to twist the game around, and they had done their best job at it. Kid's were being overworked and Ender could have sworn that he had seen a few kid's pass out in the hall. His thought's came to an end when Ender realized how tired he was _'I suppose it's time to get some sleep'_ he thought to himself as he pushed the chair out, but before he could even get up, the door behind him swung open. He yawned like he didn't care when he heard footstep's coming closer and closer, and he didn't turn around, either. He just sat there, waiting for whatever could come next.

"Ender" He heard Graff say behind him, and Ender instantly thought of a twist in the game that Graff would through at him. Maybe one along the lines of _"now you can use only half of your army!"_ or something like that, but what Ender heard was not related to his thought's, and instead he heard, "your taking a leave tomorrow, so get everything packed…" Ender wanted to roll his eye's at the last part of that sentence, "well… seeing as you have nothing to pack…" Graff fumbled with his word's, almost as if Ender's vacation wasn't even planned. And of course-because everything was unpredictable here- he could infer it wasn't.

* * *

Morning rolled right around the corner and came faster than Ender expected it. First he was in bed, staring at the ceiling, and all of the sudden a small piece of paper was slipped underneath his door-and this- _This_ is what Ender dreaded. That little paper was more than a paper, it was a dreaded sign for a new battle that Ender woke up to every morning. And waking up to it every morning is what makes it seem even worst.

Ender groaned, and all he wanted to do was fall out of bed, and then maybe hit his head on the miniature table beside his bed on the way down. _Then_ he would be woken up, for sure! But he only ended up almost crawling out of bed and walking like a dead zombie over to the door to pick up that little paper to read it. And just like every other paper said, it gave a date, a time, and a name.

Ender hurriedly put his flash suit on and swiftly made his way for the Dragon army barrack. He popped his head inside the room and shouted, "Up and at 'em! We've got this one at seven!" And no more did he say that did a kid sit up and ask, "With who?" And Ender quickly replied, "Rabbit" Before he turned around and came face to face with Graff once again. Ender looked toward his army and back to Graff, and repeated the motion several times.

"what" Ender said in a mono-tone statement, and he was sure that this time, Graff would _definitely_ throw something out there. Graff only gave a nod to him and Ender shrugged back, he didn't care. The moment Graff was gone, all of Dragon army was ready for the battle with rabbit as kid's cheered and talked amongst themselves. Ender could only slightly smile, at least these kid's haven't lost their spirit.

They jogged through the hall's and every once in a while Ender would jump up and touch the low ceiling, and all of dragon army except for the smaller kid's joined with him, touching the very same spot. No more did they reach the gates did Ender have them do exercises- and three minutes till- he had them relax.

Ender assigned each toon what to do. "A and B will crawl along the wall while C and D will crawl along the top and E come from the bottom" Each toon knew what to do and now they were ready. They filed in one after another through the gate and went to their positions. Fly Molo lead his toon towards the wall and slowly crept along it, and Vlad-leader of B toon- did the same. They positioned their flash gun's and aimed at the nearest target's, and had mostly flashed nearly all of them, only a few remained, but these few weren't as easy as the first. Crazy Tom motioned for toon C to attack while toon's D and E hung back. Ender watched his army flash the final soldier's with a small smile plastered to his face, and he soon realized that his army was already doing the honors. Ender thawed his army out and then the opposing team, he walked through the gate and was happy to know that he had another victory.

Ender pulled his toon leader's aside and nodded towards them, "tell everyone they have 15 extra minutes for lunch and shower's, and no practice later today" He could see the smiles lighting up on each of the toon leader's faces as he told them this, they laughed with each other and ran off to tell their fellow soldiers the great news. Ender walked back to his room, not feeling the slightest bit of being hungry. He walked normally down the hallway and took notice to how many salamander's surrounded him, and he began to feel stress being pushed onto his shoulder's as he saw out of the corner of his eye that Dragon army was tailing him, and they weren't being very casual about it either. Instead, they were _right_ behind him, And Ender was sure that Bean could smell his butt. They were forming a group around him, and Ender was feeling horrible at the thought of bringing his army into this.

_The only thing Bonzo wants' is ME! DEAD!_

Ender shook the thought out of his mind and was beginning to feel very grateful for his army's actions. He made it to his room safely, and came face to face with Graff, who could only say. "Are you ready? Let's go"

* * *

Ender has had the experience of being in the shuttle more times than any other boy or girl in battle school, and Ender knew it to. He felt nauseated and had a major headache that he desperately wanted to take medicine for. He had unbuckled himself earlier and was just sitting there, waiting for the feeling to go away. "Come on, Ender, He's waiting for you!" Graff insisted for the final time as Ender groggily got up and walked out of the shuttle. He found it refreshing to smell the sweet scent of afternoon air, something he hadn't smelled in a long time. He stretched his body out and waited for Graff to lead him to the correct addressing. But when Ender was walking up the step's to an apartment building, Ender's eye's started to get bigger and bigger.

_Oh no… Please not him, please not him… Please! Please! Please! Let me live! Not him… Not him…_

Graff dragged Ender into the elevator, and his headache came rushing back to him. The elevator came to a stop and Ender was pretty sure that it was God who had saved him. Graff lead him out of the elevator and toward one of the door's. A bunch of thrashing and yelling could be heard such as, "Hey! Watch it, old man!" And, "Who are you calling old man?" Ender let out a sigh, it was definitely him! Graff knocked on the door and waited. Soon, a man with red hair answered it, and a white headed boy with red eye's was pushing him away saying, "Your going to creep them out, old man!" The fussing died down once the red haired man invited them in. But Ender did not want to be invited in, not by this man, any way's. This man was his father's brother, Spirit, and he was a crazy guy who couldn't keep himself off of alcohol for any longer than an hour. Ender winced when Graff gave him a light shove from behind, he really did not want to be here.

"Ah! Ender! I remember when you were a baby! You were so cute…" Spirit cooed, and Ender wanted to slap him in the face and lightly yell, _I am not a kid!_ Even though, he technically is. The boy with white hair reminded Spirit that boy's shouldn't be called cute.

"and why not?"

"Spirit, it's just uncool"

"I hear other guy's use it all the time!"

"Yeah, Gay guy's when their drunk…"** (A/N No offense!)**

Ender looked around him and noticed that Graff was gone; maybe he thought that Spirit was too weird… well, it didn't matter now. He was on his own. Ender watched the white haired boy push Spirit out of the house and slammed the door on him, mumbling "So uncool" Under his breath. He then turned to Ender and rolled his eye's, "sorry about that… He's a weird guy" Ender didn't say anything, wasn't he suppose to go with his uncle? "You can just lay your stuff…" The white haired boy stared at him for a second before he started again, "you don't have anything with you?" he asked, and Ender shook his head, "oh… alright then… uh, I'm Soul, Spirit's daughter's best friend. Your gonna be staying here, 'Kay?" Ender shrugged, feeling a bit confused, "Maka's gone, so you can use her room, alright?" Ender only shrugged again, and he could tell that Soul found it a bit awkward to be rooming with a ten-year-old. "So… what's your name?"

Ender answered right away, "Ender" And attempted giving Soul a smile, "cool name" was all he got back. Soul started walking down the hall, and Ender started following when he signaled a 'follow me' with his hand. Ender did as he was directed and met with Soul in Maka's room. It was pink and green and girly, that was what Ender thought, but it was just a room, so he would have to get used to it.

"So" Soul asked, "are you a weapon or a meister?" Ender shrugged for the one hundredth time, because he had no clue what this guy was talking about. Before the boy left, Soul reminded Ender, "By the way, tomorrow your gonna have to tour the DWMA, I know, suck's right? But I'll be there with you…" Ender was officially confused.

* * *

**So like I said, P.M me or tell me in your review about Ender's weapon choice. Also tell me if I did a good job writing this, ive never really tried to write anything like this before, but it worked out really well! And beause this is kind of late… Well… I thought I had posted it earlier when I actually didn't so… extra long chapter! Yeah! **

**REVIEW!  
REVIEW!**

**(For Ender And Soul And Spirit And Bean And everyone else!)**


	2. Part 2: The Newbie! Meister or Weapon?

Dangerous! Ch 2: The Newbie- Meister or Weapon?

**I'm SUPER happy that you guys like this! Like… I was just so scared that it would be a bad story, so I'm happy that you guys stayed with me. Anyways, I looked up the ring blade and thought it was cool, and I was torn between a revolver and the ring blade… So! I wont reveal how it happens, but Ender will end up using both! I hope you guys like this chappie, but it wont be as long as the last one and will be more smoother with the beginning of the paragraph's, I realized I needed to work on beginning sentences…**

**Anyways! This is more of a filler chapter I guess you could say in a way. The beginning is, anyways…**

Ender sat up in bed and yawned, where was he? Why was he here? Ender didn't remember any of these surroundings, and much less how he got here. He racked his brain for idea's, but nothing came to mind. After tearing through every last memory of battle school, he could hear the door open and foot steps coming near him. Ender shuddered, he didn't know if he was nervous or just ready to run out of the room. The person pulled the curtains to opposite sides and Ender pulled the sheet's over his head, he didn't remember sunlight at battle school! Something was definitely wrong…

"Wake up, sleepy head" They said it as if they already knew who he was! Ender pulled the sheet's back and sat upright, leaning against the back of the bed board. Every last memory came rushing back to him, giving him another stupid headache. And the sunlight wasn't helping, either. Soul shook his head and let out a loose laugh.

"Jeez, did you think the boogey man was coming to get you? So uncool…" Soul couldn't stop laughing, and Ender didn't find it funny. He didn't even know who the boogey man was any way's. Soul made his way over to his bed and dropped a sloppily folded pair of clothes on the bed, "This is your uniform" he explained, "If you want to change it, talk with Lord Death." Soul left the room, unintentionally slamming the door behind him, leaving Ender to get ready for the day.

Ender rolled out of bed and stretched out, feeling every muscle in his body being pulled in every direction. He grabbed his clothes and held the shirt up to him, looking into Maka's mirror and shrugged, he didn't care about how he looked. He layed the White button up- long sleeved shirt down and eyed the red pin-striped vest beside his long, black pant's. The only article of clothing left was the black twin tailed coat, with the edges lined with red. Ender pulled his clothes on and looked in the mirror, _not bad_, he thought, _not bad_. Now he needed to know how Soul knew his size.

Ender turned and walked out of the room and headed to the front door, where Soul was standing, pulling his hoodie over his head. When Soul was satisfied with his look, he motioned for Ender to walk outside, leaving Ender wondering about breakfast. He followed the white haired boy over to the motorcycle and watched as Soul got on, "Are you coming or not?" Soul asked Ender while watching the poor kid bite his lip. Ender hopped on the bike and loosely held onto Soul, feeling too weird to say anything. Soul started the bike and Ender held on tighter. _What is this, a highway?_ Ender thought, but was interrupted when Soul swerved and Ender thought that he was going to fall off. "Relax, kiddo!" reassured the red eyed boy, but Ender felt himself do just the opposite.

When they reached what Soul called the DWMA, he made sure too tell Ender about every nook and cranny there was. "And this is the death room…" mumbled Soul as Ender looked forward and gasped in amazement. The room looked so… distorted, and crosses filled the room. What amazed Ender was the man standing in the middle, who was hardly a man at all.

"Soul, would you excuse us for a moment? I need to talk to Ender privately." Asked the Black… what was it? A ghost?

"Yeah, sure" Soul turned around and waved without looking, then walked out of the oddly distorted room. Ender felt a shiver run up his back, what did this thing want with him?

"Ender… You have no idea why you're here, do you?" Ender nodded at the ghost's question, "And you do want to know, right?" Ender took a deep breath and asked, "Is the reason good enough too take me out of battle school when were _this _close to fighting the bugger's?" Ender looked a bit pale, and watched with keen eyes as the ghost nodded, "Oh, yes Ender" he said, "it is good enough, maybe even better, eh?" The thing moved towards the mirror that stood in the middle of the room, and sighed as an image appeared, one of a boy with red –almost pink- hair, kicking the body of what looked like a monster, and Ender stared in disgust as the monster's head lolled to the side. The ghost turned back to Ender and smiled, "You have something special, Ender" Definitely wasn't the first time he had heard that, "Something that most student's here don't even have" Again, something he heard on the very first day that he met Graff. "you're a Weapon _and_ a Meister, a very rare sight, indeed" the thing took in a deep breath.

"Meister's and Weapon's work together to create a _death scythe_, or at least, the very best weapon they can create. But to do this, they must capture a Kishin soul… Or course, you don't know what a weapon is, do you?" Ender shook his head, feeling a little bit interested in this particular subject. After what seemed like an hour of Q and A, Ender finally had the basic's down to all of this, but had one last question.

"Before I leave… you mentioned a Meister… and about that…" Ender didn't finished, because –as he had learned- Lord Death, The Grim Reaper, cut him off and finished his sentence before him, "Your Meister? Why, that is a matter of fate! I'm no fortune teller, and I cannot say who you will end up with, all I know is that I will give you a week to figure that out." Ender turned and left, his mind reeling from the days event's.

**Wasn't the best Chapter, I know, but it will be better next time. I was kind of rushed, but it was okay.**

**Anyways! The reason it was so slowed was because when I previously typed it, this chappie took up only half a page, and I REALLY needed to expand it! So I added the beginning, and rest was my original chappie. **


	3. Partners? Part one

** OK, this will be better than the last chapter. Hopefully. **

**Oh! I forgot to do disclaimers and blah blah blah- I don't own SE or EG! 'Kay? Although if I DID own them, Soul and Maka would have gotten together, and DTK and Crona would have gotten along way better. (in the manga they could have gotten together!) And in Ender's game, more Ender and Bean moments (as friends) cuz it's so cute! It's like big bro and little bro!**

** Uh, anyways… **_**CRONA FANS! ATTENTION!**_

**Soooo… I thought about Crona and… should he… (she?) be a boy or a girl? Yeah… tell me in your review! Or PM me!**

Ender strolled down the dark alleyway, putting his hand against the cold, grimy wall to feel his way through the silent shortcut. He shivered as the cold air hit his bear skin, and Ender pulled his clothes tighter to himself. Ender looked around, and felt something strange… a feeling he had never felt before, perhaps? He didn't know. But he did know that he wasn't shivering just because he was cold, maybe It was fear? Yes, probably.

He walked down a couple of steps and stopped as he heard a scream coming from the area in front of him. Ender stood up straight and looked around, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Not yet, anyways. He slowly turned around and looked back at the way he came, again, he saw nothing. Ender lightly laughed at himself, maybe it was just him hearing things? After all, it was normal to be paranoid after all those years in battle school. Ender stopped laughing as he felt something slimy touch his back, and Ender's eye's got wide. He slowly turned himself around and came face to face with those thing's that Lord Death called Kishin's.

"Hey you! Get away from him!" Yelled a boy from behind the Kishin, and Ender felt relief cover himself. The monster turned around and made a snarling sound with its big mouth, and slime, saliva and spit fell from it while showing off its fangs. Ender slowly backed away, feeling so useless in this situation. The Kishin took several steps forward before leaping in the air and landing on the ground beneath it, standing too close for comfort near the kid, but the child didn't back away. Instead, he pulled what looked like a ring blade from his pocket and scraped the skin off of the Kishin and continued to hit it, scratch it, and cut it as much as he could while the monstrous thing roared. Ender was sure the battle had been won when the Kishin fell to the ground, but apparently not. The Kishin stood up and jumped for the child, enveloping him in it's arm's and dripping drool everywhere. _Oh no…_ thought Ender, feeling like he had to do something, but what?

The Kishin was being slow with his process of trying to eat the kid, or whatever Kishin's do. Ender began to worry, _really_ worry. He had no idea what he was doing, but he ran down the steps and kicked the Kishin in the butt. _What am I doing?_ He thought, but he was too late to stop himself as the thing turned around and released the kid. Ender backed away- fast. He didn't know what to do or even how to defend himself. _Oh Gosh…_ The thing looked angry and merciless as it sprinted towards him, and Ender did the only thing he could- He put his arms up and waited.

And waited.

And unexpectedly, his left arm transformed. Ender didn't know how he did it, but it just seemed to happen…

Closer and closer the thing came, and Ender felt ready for it. Jut in time, Ender stuck his left arm out, the very point of the blade ran straight into the heart of the Kishin. Ender retracted the blade back and watched as it seemed to transform on it's own. He looked up and saw- not the Kishin- but it's soul dangling in the spot the Kishin was. Ender felt a shiver run up his spine, he didn't know if he was sad for killing the evil monster or happy for being alive.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ender saw two boys come toward him. The one with pink hair was the boy from earlier, but he hadn't seen the boy with Black hair. Ender turned around to face them and was surprised to see them so… happy. "Holy Crap! I about peed my pant's! Did you see that, Ace?" The pink haired boy jumped up and down with a goofy grin on his face, the words just slipping out of his mouth.

"yep…" was the answer the black headed boy replied back, and the pink boy rolled his eyes.

"Wasn't that just AWESOME?" Pinky asked, and the black haired boy shoved his partner back while Ender watched. Pinky staggered a little, but regained his balance and walked up to Ender, holding his hand out to shake. "I'm Ten! What's your name?" Ender grabbed his hand and shook it.

"erm… Ender…" How many times will he have to give out his name? Ender looked up a little to see the kid's face, estimating his age to be 12, or even 13.

"And that's Ace! Don't worry about him though, he can be rude and obnoxious sometimes." Ender didn't reply, but only nodded, noticing that his skill's in conversation weren't as great as he thought they were. Ten patted Ender's back and laughed, "Hey! Where's your meister?" Ender shrugged, and the boy smiled, "you don't have one? But your freakin' awesome!" Ender gritted his teeth as Ten went on, rambling about how great he was, just reminding Ender about battle school.

"you know, Ace and I aren't exactly… _partner's…_" Ten mumbled, "we don't really get along well, I mean, we didn't choose each other and all- That was Lord Death- and you say your meisterless?" Ten got a devious smile on his face and called for Ace, who came over and banged the top of his head with his fist.

"You idiot! I have to have a meister too before we can go our separate ways!" Ace growled, not being the most friendliest of people. He mumbled some stuff under his breath, something like, 'that kid is gunna get himself killed one day…' while the trio made their way back to the DWMA, Ten doing all the talking, while Ender stayed completely silent.

**Crona and Maka and Death the Kid and Blackstar and Kim and everybody should be in the next chapter. Remember, tell me Crona's gender cuz I really don't know. If you review, it inspires me to write more and do faster updates! **

**BTW I was listening to Emily Osment's "Lovesick" song while writing this, so if I accidentally started typing the lyrics anywhere, that's why.**

**Q and A**

**1. Ten is Kim's little brother**

**2. The Kishin can look like whatever you want**

**3. Ender did nothing to transform his arm at all (which is a rare case)**

**4. Ender didn't mean to go running out into the fight, he just felt that he had to do so.**

**5. Ender was in the alleyway because he didn't want to ride on Soul's bike.**


	4. Partners it is! BLOND? Part two

**Dangerous! Chapter 4: Partners it is! BLOND?**

**Thank you for waiting! Christmas was busy, with my family and winter Xtreme, (you know… the really big concert? No? Okay…) well, updates were impossible, I only have a few hours to write this (more like two…) but ill do my best! **

**It has been decided that Crona will be a girl, and I have never noticed that Enders tends to get along with girl's better until now… so… yeah…**

**Please Review! It makes me write more!**

**P.S: I feel like this chapter focuses more on the group rather then just Ender. And I feel like Ender is slightly OOC in this chapter. That will be fixed later though…**

Ender could feel Ten's hand pushing him along from the back while they walked through the corridors. A great amount of people walked by, giving the short boy weird looks as they passed. "Awww… look at that little boy? Hey Patty…" People were whispering around, mumbling rumors and gossip. "Wow, big sis! He's so short!" Ender looked at the two siblings who were whispering to each other and sighed, the resemblance between the DWMA and Battle School weren't so different after all.

"So you remember how to get to the Death Room, right?" Ten asked, annoying Ender with his rhetorical questions, but Ace spoke up and said, "well no dip, Sherlock! Everyone knows where that is! Do you think he's stupid?" but Ten looked around nervously and asked, "do you think he's foreign?" which got a well deserved knock on the head, "maybe not…" Ten quietly answered his own question.

"Why would you think that…?" Ender asked, not appreciating the way he had to speak up in public, Ten turned to him and laughed, "well, you don't talk much, that's all I meant by- Oh! Did I offend you? I'm so, so sorry…" Ace rolled his eyes as the double door's to the Death Room opened, they walked in, and Ender suddenly noticed the blades above there heads.

The path was almost endless to Ender, but they finally made it to the middle of the room. Lord Death smiled at them and waited. "Hello Lord Death! This is Ten and Ace reporting in, along with Ender!" Ten proudly projected his voice as Ace bent down to Ender and whispered, "He's only talking so loud to hear his own voice, ya know…" Ender hid a small laugh by replacing it with a very small smile, _I wonder what's so special about today?_ Absorbed in his thought's, the shortest boy only heard the end of their conversation, "… And he punctured its gut and all that was left was the soul! So I was wondering if…" Ten looked nervous, his face was lightly blushing red as if it was an embarrassing question to ask. "I was wondering if Ender could become part of our team! I know a trio has only ever happened once, but I really wanna do this! I mean… Meister trio's are… um, rare and I want to be the best, erm… I mean, _we_ want to be the best!" And yet he never told Ender about his plan to have a meister and weapon trio. Great.

Lord Death smiled and nodded, getting Ten pumped and ready."But" the Grim Reaper called, "this is only because of a specific reason… Operation BLOND" The three children looked at Each other, but Ace seemed to suddenly recall something related to it. "Wait a second, operation BLOND? Isn't that a mission? I think I saw a card for it at the mission's board when Ten and I were their earlier today. We couldn't take it because it was a five-star mission." Lord Death sighed and nodded, "It's a mission at the Battle School, and we are trying to encourage some of our top student's to take it, but it seems that a great deal of them are either gone or busy" Ten cocked his head at Lord Death's explanation, "You mean like Maka Albarn? One of the best Scythe Technician's to ever live? And Soul Eater? The Death Scythe?" **(A/N I really don't know when this is taking place in Soul Eater so… just letting u know)** Lord Death ignored the boy and looked past the three children.

Ender turned around to see a man with a screw going through his head, with a lab coat with stitches all over it. "Ah, Stein, have any news?" Lord Death was unusually quiet, waiting for Stein's answer.

"Yes, and I suggest we hold a meeting immediately" Stein replied, Lord Death turned to the children and shooed them off, "I'll give you the detail's later, but for right now, I need to hear what Stein has to say."

Ten let out a sigh and waved goodbye and yelled, "peace, Lord Death!" Stein laughed at the boy's enthusiasm and watched them walk away.

* * *

**~~XxXx DANGEROUS! xXxX~~**

"Awww man! I was really looking forward to hearing about operation BLOND!" Ten complained as Ace grabbed his and Ender's arm's and pulled the two toward the mission's board. "Ohhhh… Ace! Good idea! We can just read It from here!" Ace sighed and rolled his eyes as he made his way to the board but stopped when Ten pulled him back, "Um… wait" Ace looked at him and looked back toward the mission board and sighed. "Oh, I get it" But Ender didn't, he looked at Ten and asked, "what's wrong?"

Ten pointed to a girl with short pink hair and said, "That's my sister…" By that comment, Ender suddenly thought of his own sister and felt a little pain, but he spoke up and asked, "okay, but why~" Ender was cut off with Ten's soft voice, "She can be really mean… Cuz she always takes my money and… always get's angry when things don't go her way, and she has that mission in her hand! What are we gonna do?" Ace patted Ten's head and walked right over to the girl, giving her a welcoming grin. "Hey, are you gonna take that mission? Because if not, I need to see it." The girl with pink hair slowly looked up from reading the card and rolled her eyes, "What, you and my pathetic brother are gonna try to take this? Ive already tried, but they wont let me, so here" She flung it into Ace's hand's and left them standing there.

"Well that went well" Ten sounded surprised but quickly insisted that Ace read it.

**MISSION 496 - RATING: * * * * ***

**MISSION: UNKNOWN**

"that's helpful" Ten mumbled, But Ace was still staring at it. "Glaring at the paper wont make the words appear on it" Ten sarcastically laughed and Ace looked away, making Ender feel some-what at home. _It's like they have no cares in the world… But everyday they have the chance of dying by slaying the Kishin's… Don't they ever feel worn out or guilty?_ But by there reactions, apparently not.

Ace handed the mission to Ender and pushed the boy forward, "This will be your first mission, right? So if it's your first, _you_ need to give it to that lady over there" Ender nodded and walked towards the lady sitting at a desk, stamping cards and watching other children brag about what mission they got. Ender felt the middle of his palms and noticed that he was slightly sweating, why? Because he knew that they were not going to get this.

He gave the card to the lady and she held her hand out. "Student I.D" She asked, Ender felt a little nervous, because he didn't have a student I.D, but luckily Ten was able to help him. "Here" Ten held his I.D out with his outstretched hand and the woman snatched it and laughed. "What are little boys like you trying to get a mission like this? Sorry son's, cant give it to you." Everyone around them laughed, and Ender could tell that Ten was extremely embarrassed. "w-well… if it helps… Lord Death said that we could?" The woman looked at them and shook her head, "don't be shouting lies, little boy. It wont get you anywhere in life." Ten looked really sad, but Ender just didn't have the words to say anything to comfort him. "Go find something a little easier." Ender and Ten walked off towards Ace, who hung a little behind the two.

"Didn't work, huh?" He asked, and Ender shook his head. Ace looked at Ten, who seemed to be distracted by a scene happening somewhere else. "Hey look! That's Spirit and Professor Stein!" Ten pointed towards them and smiled as they motioned for them. Whispers went around and people looked at eachother, "Wow, Crona! Look at that! They got to the darn mission before we could, ah well, who cares." Ender looked towards a purple-pinkish haired girl and saw some black thing on her back, talking to her.

"Crona, if you really want that mission, you should go talk to them" A girl, who Ender knew was Maka, encouraged the purple haired girl to steal the finally well deserved mission away from them. Maka pulled Crona over to the three and spoke for the other girl, "Look, Crona is a four star meister, where as you guys are either a two or one star, okay? She really wants' to take this mission so…" Maka seemed to be lost for words, but Ender felt the need to speak up. "Well, we kind of got to it first…" Ender realized how harsh his words sounded, although they weren't supposed to be that way. Ten spoke up, "Yeah! And for you to just want to take it like that is so… um…" Maka pulled Crona away and began to talk to her while the three watched in silence.

Stein silently motioned for them to come to him, and they did. The woman at the desk stamped the card with a sigh and shook her head, "this is just too dangerous! You cant possibly…" Stein shook his head and gestured for them to follow him.

They were lead out into a deserted hall and Stein looked directly at Ender. "Honestly, I didn't agree with Lord Death to let you go, but after hearing from Graff, Lord Death told me to let you" Stein looked outside a nearby window, "Graff is here to get you now… For Ace and Ten… We'll figure something out"

**This chapter was so hard to write! It felt like nothing was going on at all… And I cant believe it took 4 chapters just to reach this point! I guess that this will be really long.**

**TWIST! Yes, next chapter will already have a twist. So come back to read the next Chappie once I get it posted, because it's so good! I mean, it's minor stuff but it's still considered a twist. Oh, And they will be at battle school at the begininning of next chapter, so were finally onto the main plot!**

**Anyways, review! I always appreciate it! It makes me update more and have better ideas…**


	5. Arrival: The mysterious stranger? Part 1

Chapter 5: Arrival

**Hey ya'll! I know its been awhile, but my excuse is A) I was halfway braindead and B) I was grounded for not keeping my room clean.**

**So yeah. Anyways, you guys have gotta give ****Schizoid7Loner**** A round of applause because this person gave me an idea for this story, (The idea is completely all Schizoid7Loner's, I do not own any of it) I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**_The DWMA_**

Stein paced back and forth, determined to prove that allowing a mere ten-year-old boy to do this job alone, (for the mean time anyways) was a very bad idea. But their was nothing in his power that he could do. He couldn't understand how Lord Death could be so casual about it. It seemed as if the Shinigami had no cares in the world, but Professor Stein knew that in the back of his mind, the Reaper does.

"Lord Death, don't you realize how dangerous this is? You cant just expect a boy as small as this", Stein put his hand down to a little below his waist, "to save the DWMA, now can you?" The Grim Reaper sighed, shaking his head. "I understand where your coming from, Stein, but there is no need to worry! I have everything planned out!" Stein glared at the Shinigami. He had to be kidding. And what did he mean that there was 'no need to worry?' there was every need to worry!

"You do realize that he is not alone." Lord Death said, watching every step Stein took come to a slow. "and what do you mean by that?" Stein asked, feeling as if Lord Death was purposefully making the scene dramatic. The Death god took a deep breath and let it out, smiling as he did so, "If we can count on kid, then he is not alone"

* * *

**_Battle School_**

Again, Ender was here again. The very place he dreaded, the same place that whisked all of his childhood memories away, and made every wish and dream collapse into a pile of dust. If Ender ever had to describe Battle School, those would be his exact words.

Ender was happy to be back, but only in a way. The young boy made his way towards the Commanders Mess Hall, starving and ready to have lunch. He opened the door and smiled, nothing had changed.

He walked in, getting his lunch and sitting down while everyone talked amongst themselves. Ender just quietly kept to himself, that was, before he felt something off. It was a strange feeling he got, as if he was being watched… but who would be watching him? Bean, trying to protect Ender and gain his trust, or Bonzo- the boy who wants his skulls smashed to smithereens? Ender didn't know. All he knew right now was that he was getting a strange feeling, and he didn't like it.

_That's it… I have GOT to get out of here…_

Ender headed for the boys bathroom, but abruptly stopped when an arm reached and grabbed his shoulder. Ender panicked, but tried not to show it. Who was it? What in the world was going on? He didn't know, but he was about to find out.

"Are you okay?" Ender jumped at the sound of this voice… he's heard it, maybe once or twice… but this voice belonged to…

* * *

_**The DWMA**_

"But Crona! It will be fun, I swear! And besides, Kid will be there…" Maka _hated_ bringing up Kid when Crona was around, because in her opinion, they didn't make a good couple at all. But Maka couldn't change the fact that Crona had a huge crush on kid. Maka was only happy that Kid hadn't caught on yet, and hopefully never will. She sighed, pushing Crona towards the car. "It will be _fine_ Crona! I swear, you'll be okay!" But Crona had that look, the one with the puppy dog eyes that pleaded, _come with me!_ And Maka couldn't help but give in…

"no… I cant go…" Crona continued to stare at her, and Maka sighed, "Fine… fine."

"HEY! YOU THINK YOU GET TO BE THE CENTER OF ATTENTION, DON'T'CHA? WELL, THE ALMIGHTY BLACKSTAR IS HERE! BOW TO ME!" Crona and Maka looked on with bored faces as Blackstar did some crazy dance moves. Tsubaki suddenly came from behind and sighed, obviously slightly fed up with Blackstars attitude.

"Sorry Maka, for disturbing you…"

"oh, its alright! But what up with Blackstar?" Tsubaki looked at Maka questioningly, with a face that said, _did you really just ask that? _Maka laughed and shook her head, "not that this _isn't _normal…" The threesome completely ignored Blackstar in the background.

"HEY! PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR ALMIGHTY GOD!" they rolled their eyes. This kid was WAY to over confident.

Maka looked over at Blackstar and asked, "What's up with the random outburst?" The blue headed boy chuckled, and then went into a laughing fit, causing Maka to be a little weirded out. _That wasn't even funny… _she thought, and returned her focus on the giggling boy.

"its- its just that- HA! You think can go on a mission and leave ME behind! Hahaha! That's just~" Maka interrupted.

"Wait, how do you know about the mission? Its private information!"

"Really? Everybody knows about it… now"

"…now?"

"yeah, I didn't know it was private but~"

"Why you little!"

Tsubaki got between the two, and offered the best idea yet, "Why don't we all go together?" The group ended up agreeing, and found themselves ready to go on yet another mission.

_**Graffs office**_

"**Graff, do you see this?"**

"**Well, if you moved your finger from the computer screen, I probably would"**

"**umm… that"**

"**yes, the red dot?'**

"**well, all the blue dots indicate a student. This is an outsider who has managed to beak in because its red."**

"**Hmmm… and there is a blue dot right beside it."  
**

"**that's a student, sir"**

"**yes, I know"**

"**what do we do?**

"**Lets see what happens from here. A student working with an outsider… can we get a clarification as to who this student is?"**

"**It only gives the flash Suit number."**

"**well? Read it aloud!"**

"**069824365"**

"**hmmm… keep a look out for any student with that number"**

"**Obviously, sir. Obviously."**

* * *

** Hey Guys! How was it? Short? I know. I purposefully made this one short so that I wouldn't have to tell you who the unknown person was. Lucky you, yall will get a faster update. Anyways, im sorry for not posting earlier. Braindead and all, plus school and work. **

**If you guys have break from school like I do this week, I hope you enjoy it!**

**-Neverland = )**

**REVIEW! More chapters and faster updates if you review. Plus, it actually makes me feel like most of you are reading this story when you do. (I mean, I know you guys are but you know when you feel like that) Anyways, REVIEW!**


	6. Busted

**Hey yall! Nobody has reviewed yet, but hey! I'm still gonna write! Anyways, this one will be fun…**

_**Battle School**_

Ender panicked, he tensed up and slowly turned to see who had touched his shoulder, but sighed in relief to see an ally.

"…aren't you the girl that called me small?" Ender looked up at Liz, and watched her laugh. It wasn't funny. The girl looked to either side and said, "okay Patty, were clear!" She threw the gun in the air. Suddenly, it turned into a girl, and Ender checked the hallways- Lunch time was about over.

_Its about to get crowded in here! What do I do…?_ The twins began to chat about random stuff- probably things like manicures and makeup and such. Things that only girls talk about.

Ender heard the hallways beginning to get congested, and after listening a little longer, he could also hear Graff's voice. If he found Liz and Patty… things would not go well. _What an explanation THAT would be…_ Ender turned to Liz and Patty, trying to think clearly and responsibly, but it was impossible in this situation. "Go hide somewhere! Two more minutes and they'll find you!" Ender threw his arms up in the air, feeling quite frustrated. The small boy watched as the two leisurely walked down the hall, just chatting away whatever nonsense came to them.

"Hey Liz? Why do you make a noise when you hiccup?

"hmmm… I don't know Patty, maybe you can experiment on that and find out"

"Ooooh! I'll do that! Your smart big sis!"

"Yes well, lets go find a hiding place…"

_Oh, were doomed… and how are we suppose to get anywhere with these two? They have no common sense. _But then again, most of the boys at battle school didn't either.

Ender looked around. They couldn't hide in the barracks, because most of the kids would be piling in soon. They couldn't hide in his room because they would be caught trying to run across the hall. The hallway was plain and empty, nothing to hide behind here… hmmm…

"Hey kid! Think fast!" Ender turned to Liz's calling and was suddenly hit in the head with two twin pistols, leaving a bruise on him. Ender picked the pistols off of the floor and felt confused. Why did they-

"Ender? What are you…" _ Busted_ were the first words that ran across his brain, but he kept his mouth shut. Graff stared at him, along with Anderson and a few kids behind… okay, make that a _lot _of kids. He wasn't even here for one day on this mission, and he was already caught. _I wonder, _Ender thought, _what Graff is thinking right about now?_ And not to mention everybody else. What were they thinking? Seeing a boy with two pistols in his hands wasnt the most _loveliest _sight.

"A-Anderson… get the handcuffs…" Graff commanded, and Anderson cleared a pile of kids out of his way, retreating to his office. Once Anderson was gone, Graff turned into someone completely different, and everybody saw.

"don't think your getting away with anything, _brat!_"

"Away with what…?" Play it dumb. That's all Ender was going to do.

"I know what your up to, _meister! _Your going to try to defeat Medusa!"

Now who the heck was that?

"Maybe even Arachnophobia!" Ender felt clueless, but could hear Liz mutter something to Patty.

"Hey! Patty, aren't we gone of Medusa and Arachnophobia?"

_Who are they?_

"Now look kid!" Ender turned his attention back to Graff, "Shoot"

Ender's eyes glassed over, Shoot? Is Graff asking him to shoot him? Graff looked like he wanted it too, A look that indirectly cried, _"please!"_

"Im not a murderer like Peter! And I never will be!"

Anderson returned, he handcuffed Ender and pulled him into another room, a place where all of the troublesome or insane kids go. Ender felt scared for once in his life as two green eyes stared at him through the darkness.

"Now who do we have here?"

**I love cliffies! They are freaking Awesome! Wait… this would be considered a cliff hanger, right? Yeah it would since you don't know who it is. OH I feel so excited you will never BELIEVE what is going to happen next! Until later and you better review!**

**Wait! before you go, lets play a game! The person who can correctly guess who says the last line will get a shout-out. Deal? Deal!**

**Alright yall! See ya!**


	7. Consumed by insanity: Medusa's clone?

**Chapter 7: Consumed by Insanity**

**Ok, so I wrote this directly after posting the other the other chapter, because the last one was kinda short. Yeah. **

**People, I need you to review! PLEASE? **

**Eh, whatever, its ok.**

**By the way, this chapter is mostly dialog. And ender sounds so grown up in this… Way OOC, so sorry…**

**Enders POV!**

"Who do we have here?" a voice called in the darkness, making me swallow a huge lump of fear in my throat. I looked to his side and watched Graff get on the floor and bow… something was totally wrong with that.

"We have brought you exactly what you asked for in return for your protection" …what?

"Thank you, I will have a talk with him soon."  
"yes ma'am…"

"you may leave"

"yes ma'am"

Graff did as he was told, leaving us in complete utter darkness and silence. It scared me, making me want to curl into a ball in a corner of the room and feel safe. A hand was placed on my shoulder, but I couldn't see anything in front of my face. The person pulled me over to sit in a chair and let go of me, allowing myself to feel relief.

"You don't want to end up like your brother, do you?" I was surprised by this question, but nodded, only to realize that this person couldn't see my action.

"no, I don't"

Silence. It scared me out of my underwear. The feeling of pure craziness layed inside this room, and no doubt somewhere inside this person.

"The DWMA are using you, do you realize that?"

"no…"

"Hmmm… they are always so manipulative."

"…"

"you do realize, Kishin or not, its still murder"

They were getting to the deepest worry I had: becoming a murderer and like my brother.

"It's a shame, really… did you not realize it? You're a murderer. Just like your brother."

I wanted to die, literally. Hearing these words… they were going to haunt me forever.

"But I can change that."  
_Really? How? _My brain wanted to side with this person, but my gut held me back.

"… I doubt that"

"You do? Tell me, why?"  
"you cant change the past."

"No, but you can change the future"

"maybe so"

"Oh, but you can. Its all a matter of choosing sides."

Sides. This was about sides.

"The DWMA turns youth into murderers. They say that there is nothing wrong with killing. Infact, they encourage it."

So maybe they did.

"You wont have to murder anybody if you side with me"

A decision. Its all… A decision.

"Choose carefully, my boy" the person said, "because once you choose, there is no going back"

"Whose side are you on?"

"Me? I am a witch, the prey of the DWMA. We have done nothing, yet they come after our lives only for there own good.

I am a murderer. I know I am. I have been all along… why didn't I realize it before? Was I blind?

And yet, im blind here too…

Maybe… It wont hurt… I wont have to kill anyone… nobody at all… forget the DWMA… maybe I could start over. Maybe I wont have to choose sides. Maybe I could just live life the way I have been previously living it before this all happened.

… She never said I _couldn't _choose sides, did she?

Either way, I know too much to just _forget_ everything! Something is wrong with Graff, and he practically worships this person. Too much has happened to live and forget. I couldn't… just go on with life pretending that Life was normal, after knowing that people who can change their bodies into weapons and witches actually _exist!_

I would honestly be living in a puddle of guilt because I would have known that I didn't do anything. And I wouldn't be able to live with that.

… I would spend the rest of my life here, knowing that a witch was living in the Insane room.

… I would spend the rest of my life remembering Graff's threats…

And If I did go with her…

Would I have to bow to her? To thank her for "protection?"

I know for a fact that I would be an enemy of the DWMA.

I would become a witch, living by her wicked rules, right?

And she says that we kill her for our own good, but don't they do the same?

Yeah… I bet they do.

I mean, I wouldn have to kill…

That's right. I wont have to kill. I wont become my brother.

"Fine… I accept."

Light shone in the room, revealing A woman.

"I am Medusa. Yet I am not. She lost the battle a while ago, and died. Luckily, her father made her store a small part of her soul into a little locket, that is somewhere in this vincinity… anyways, I am that small part."

She smiled so wickedly… what have I done?

She patted me on the head, telling me what to do.

"I want to leave this place"

Anyone would.

"I need you to retrieve the locket.'  
"sounds easy"

"its not so easy…"

"why not?"  
"its stored in the book of Eibon. You'll find it… Eventually."

Book of Eibon, huh? So all I have to do if find that book and give to Medusa and she could have her locket back?

"oh, I forgot… Be careful. Eibon doesn't particulary like Meisters nor weapons."

I have honestly gotten myself into a large mess…

…I guess I would be considered a neutral player at this point.

**Ender is siding with both people? *Gasp* I didn't know he could be a traitor! So whats his plan? You guys will find out when the next chapter is posted!**

**I know that Ender was OOC in this chapter… I have no idea why I wrote it from his POV…**

**Anyone else wanna know what Ender looks like as girl? I really cant wait to write about the book of eibon, that's gonna be SWEET! **


End file.
